


某地一夜 One Night Somewhere

by Absent_Attender (Eusta)



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eusta/pseuds/Absent_Attender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>天亮之前他就起身走了。<br/>凌晨的空气里有股失败似的苦涩。</p>
            </blockquote>





	某地一夜 One Night Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> 硬盘里一篇文的一段，估计全篇是写不出来了，把这段还算有头有尾（。的拎出来。当时应该是想黑其中一个的，结果现在看来两个都黑了（。

那天深夜里他从酒吧出来，看到街对面有两个人扭打在一起。  
起先他觉得不过是寻常斗殴，刚要从旁边走过的时候，被打的那个人刚好抬起头来。  
那人长得很像……克罗斯比？  
他皱皱眉头。  
怎么可能。乖宝宝克罗斯比怎么会在这个时间出现在这个地点。  
虽然这么想着，他还是随手捡起脚边一个空酒瓶，上去照着打人者后脑狠狠地来了一下。  
那人应声倒地。被打的人艰难地站起来，抬起头定定地看着他。  
居然还真是他。他突然觉得这个场景很滑稽。  
“……见鬼……偏偏是你……”克罗斯比看清来者是谁之后垂下眼，一边擦着嘴角一边咕哝道。  
他从鼻子里哼了一声，转身时把瓶子随手扔在地上，玻璃破碎的声音在空旷的街上听来格外刺耳。  
走出去没几步他又折回去，把那个步履蹒跚的家伙夹在胳肢窝下面，强迫他跟他一起走。  
他闻得出克罗斯比喝了不少酒。他也说不清自己为什么要折回去，让狗仔队在同性恋酒吧扎堆的街上发现醉醺醺的克罗斯比不是更好。  
他拖着他在街上走出了五六个街区才打到车。把克罗斯比塞进后座的时候他已经说服了自己，说这是还马尔金个人情。

他并不恨他。  
除了在冰上赢过他，克罗斯比并没有对他做过什么。  
他只是有点看不惯那个人的谨小慎微装模作样，有点厌烦了媒体无休无止的比较。如果真的有什么能称得上恨的话，那也是恨自己，为什么会总是败给这样一个人。

他费了好大劲把克罗斯比放倒在旅馆房间的床上。要起身时却突然被他伸手拉倒了。那人热烘烘的鼻息喷在他脸上和脖子里。  
“……今天的事，不要说出去……好么？”他偏过头，看到克罗斯比闭着眼睛，一副视死如归的表情。  
他沉默了一会儿。“说出去对我有什么好处？你也同样有我的把柄。”  
克罗斯比反应了一下，然后低低地笑了，再然后突然偏过头吻上了他的嘴唇。  
有那么一瞬间他几乎要回应了。但他还是挣扎着起来。  
克罗斯比睁开眼，迷茫地看着他。  
“……不必这样。”他喘着气说。

加拿大金童拥有他想要而得不到的几乎一切。  
这种情况持续得太久，那个人渐渐成为他想要的东西的代名词。  
更让他觉得恐怖的是，甚至渐渐成为了那些东西中的一部分。

在他来得及收回眼底的欲望之前，克罗斯比看进他眼里。“……可你想要我，不是么？”他用手肘在床上支起身体，露出一副胜利者似的得意表情。  
该死。  
“你喝醉了。我不想趁人之危。”  
克罗斯比尖声大笑起来。“我从来不知道你是这么一位正人君子。”  
“我也从来不知道你不是。”  
克罗斯比笑得更厉害了，他抬手扯住他的衣服把他再次拉倒。  
而这一回对手太狡猾，他没来得及跟自己斗争，光是跟对手较量已经让他无暇他顾了。

天亮之前他就起身走了。  
凌晨的空气里有股失败似的苦涩。  
克罗斯比就是有这种能力，即使他是下面那个，他也能让你感觉到是他占了上风。

-完-


End file.
